The latest designs of headlights have modular assemblies for emitting light with one or preferably multiple semiconductor light modules, and the modular assemblies have support frames by means of which the one or multiple semiconductor light modules can be mounted in the headlight. At the same time, the support frame is used as an arrangement for retaining the semiconductor light modules in the housing of the headlight. Each particular semi conductor light module forms a portion of a light field, which is generated by the headlight in front of the vehicle. As a result, the individual semiconductor light modules must have a precise adjustment position in the support frame. Manufacturing tolerances which develop when producing the semiconductor light modules with the cooling element and the attachment parts, as well as manufacturing tolerances when producing the support frame, can result in positional errors of the semiconductor light modules which exceed already permissible limits. For example, one or preferably multiple semiconductor light sources are mounted on the cooling element in the form of individual emitters, emitting light to a reflector mounted on the cooling element. Then the light is guided from the reflector through the cover lens of the headlight to the area in front of the vehicle. At the same time, the position of the cooling element in the support frame is decisive for the portion of the light field emitted from the individual semiconductor light module. The semiconductor light source is directly mounted on the cooling element, resulting in the fact that it is cooled by the cooling element, wherein in the case at hand the cooling element basically describes any element used to form the semiconductor light module, and the semiconductor light module can dissipate heat by convection via its surface.
US 2009/0303726 A1 discloses a semiconductor light module which has been mounted in a support frame. The semiconductor light module has a cooling element which has a semiconductor light source mounted on its front surface and on its rear surface the cooling element has multiple cooling ribs for cooling the semiconductor light source. The light emitted by the semiconductor light source is guided through a lens and the cooling element is mounted in the support frame by means of three fixing points. By adjusting the screws in the fixing points, the position of the cooling element can be adjusted in relation to the lens. The screw elements in the fixing points have adjustable axes which extend parallel to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,972,049 B2 shows a semiconductor light module which has a cooling element to which a semiconductor light source has been mounted and a reflector can be mounted via two screw elements to the cooling element. At the same time, the connection points between the reflector and the cooling element have adjustment ramps and, depending on the rotation of the adjustment ramps, the reflector can be rotated about an axis so as to be aligned in relation to the semiconductor light source. However, it is not possible to mount the semiconductor light module in a support frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,798,690 B2 discloses a modular assembly in which multiple semiconductor light modules are arranged in a support frame and a respective semiconductor light source is mounted to each semiconductor light module and, via a screw element, it is also possible to mount a reflector. The mount the reflector in the exact position on the cooling element, three definite contact points are determined, allowing for a precise attachment of the reflector on the cooling element. However, no provision has been made for adjusting the reflector on the cooling element.